Let us be damned
by TheIncantation
Summary: So, this is my first entry of my fanfiction marathon beginning 31-01-2014. Includes some swearing, adult themes and often shocks. Ducky and Abby are unconscious, the elements are plotting, but what could possibly go wrong aboard a home-built spaceship?
1. Chapter 1

For a while now Ducky had known, that he would have to speak to Abby about something that had been nagging him for a long while. She had been fairly quiet all month and he had no reason to question the reason of her silence. Until then. Until a curious little note appeared in his pocket, in her handwriting: Sapphire and Steel have been assigned. But who were Sapphire and Steel? The first name (Ducky presumed they were names) seemed relatively normal, but Steel? No, he settled on a code name- maybe the person to whom it belonged was harsh or maybe he, or she preferred cold weather?

Entering Abby's lab felt like coming home after a long holiday, but his smile dropped as he saw her lying, motionless on the floor.

"Abby," he whispered and dropped to his knees beside his closest friend...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sapphire," Silver came up behind where she was sat, staring out of the window of the cafe, "Sapphire, darling, we need you."

"Why?" she asked, eyes teary, she didn't dare looking round, just to see the tears in his own eyes.

"Firstly because I value your presence and secondly because Krypton and Argon are now here and that means that we need to tell them everything that's going on," he said, topping his reply with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She murmured something that he didn't quite hear- probably along the lines of- last in the line of over 100... She found herself taking Silver's hand and holding onto it as she stood, eyes on the floor.

"Promise me something Silver, when we get home, you'll make love to me again?" she said, grinning slightly, he nodded and raised her hand to his lips.

"And Steel if you like," he smirked at the pleasurable look on her face.

Around 15 minutes later, well, there wasn't a time in the service station, but Sapphire supposed that it was about that further along; they had filled Krypton and Argon in on what their plans of escape were.

"So, we're using extra terrestrial powers from the only classed non-element around here to power it then?" Krypton asked, her strong hand holding her equally as strong partners own, still a really weird sight. Granted, they were very powerful together and passionately in love with each other since their first assignment together.

"Yes, and no," Silver said, "Sapphire is also a non-element, practically all the gemstones are, but yes- the only one who doesn't work with any of us."

"The tea lady?" Argon sniggered at his own joke.

"Ha, ha, ha," Sapphire said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "We intend to use two very clever humans and Ianira."

"The goth?" Krypton asked.

"That's right," Silver said, eyes not leaving Sapphire's curvy figure.

Back at the NCIS headquaters, Ducky was frantically ringing all the contacts he could find on Abby's work phone. He tried them all- but got no reply due to terrible signal, Ducky ran to the door, only to find it locked. He returned to Abby's body, he desperately tried reviving her and checked all her pulses- going through the safety procedure. He tried to override the controls for the door, but knew it was no good- that was Abby's forte. A sudden thought ran through his head, he checked the computer screen. He typed in her password and found what he was looking for...


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire and Steel have been assigned. Ducky, if you read this, I'm unconscious. I left a note in your jacket pocket, I know it may seem ridiculous but there are people trying to grab us- about 150 or so of them- they're called operators and technicians. Not the ones that work for us, but they're all like elements of the visual element periodic table. Literally, their traits are just like the element itself, they work in partners and occasionally a technician joins them. There's one in my head, I think it may be Bromine- she seems very protective. But she told me why the door is locked- we've gone into lock down and everyone should be unconscious, they need me and you to help them, go in my pocket; there will be a vial of aether, come join us.

Ducky's eyes ran through the script, once, twice, eight times. Then as though she was writing into it the words: PLEASE DUCKY, I'M SCARED, flickered at the bottom, then vanished as though they had been erased. I'm scared, he reached into her pocket, trying to ignore the feeling of the very soft skin of her breast he brushed past to get to the inner pocket of her jacket, his hands found the vial. It was the purest white he had ever seen in his life, angelic even. There was a label around it: DRINK ME.

"I hope it doesn't make me smaller," he chuckled to himself. He quickly swallowed it, tasting, well, tasting nothing at all! Ducky lowered himself to the ground next to Abby, arm around her before his eyes gave way and shut...

"It has been done," Chlorine said to Bromine, arm around her waist and with that she pulled her closer to kiss her lips softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't own either Sapphire and Steel or NCIS. But I do need to say sorry for the absence of this chapter, I've just been so busy recently.**

* * *

><p>"Silver," Sapphire said huskily, "I need your help please. I need you to hold me when I transport the humans here, I might collapse."<p>

"Darling, I- please Sapphire, don't overwork yourself, please, I love you too much Sapph," Silver whispered, kissing her softly then kissing the top of her breasts and then he whispered, "I love you too much to see you hurt."

"I'm ready," Phosphorus said as she walked to her position near the door and together they started the mental connection with the humans...


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, I officially hate my AC adaptor. On a more serious note, on with the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yay, Ducky's awake," Abby squealed, hugging him as he woke. Ducky looked around, he could make out the service station cafe, quite a lot of other people and Abby. He focused on her familiar face as she pulled back. <strong>

**"Well, we need to get on, we haven't got long," Silver chided.**

**"Why are we needed, again?" Abby asked.**

**"Um, I think Neon said something about needing another species or something, I don't really pay much attention to her," Silver replied.**

**"He does, just directs the attention at her tits," Bronze muttered as he passed on his way to Chrome.**


End file.
